


Close to You

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie just wants to get close to Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.  
> A/N: Thanks to my awesome friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Close to You  
Characters: Maxie/Jason  
Pairing: Mason/JaMax  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Maxie just wants to get close to Jason.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them, you know that. If I did, we wouldn’t have had to deal with Guza’s crap fest.  
A/N: Thanks to my awesome friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.  
Words: 251 words without title and ending.

*Close to You*

“You keep pushing me away, no matter how many times I try to get through to you. I tell you I love you and you throw me out on my ass. I just don’t understand you, Jason.”

Maxie pushes Jason’s hair out of his eyes, smiling when his face scrunches while he sleeps. It was a good thing that Jason was sleeping, or he would have thrown her out again.

“I don’t understand why you’re fighting the attraction between us. It’s not like Spinelli is in love with me and you have to stay away from me to protect your friendship.”

When Maxie falls silent Jason opens his eyes and looks at her. He looks confused and Maxie immediately withdraws her hand from Jason’s hair.

“What are you doing here?” Jason asks as he sits up in the bed, immediately pulling away from Maxie and making her frown in the process.

“I’m trying to get to know you, to get close to you. I’m tired of all the games between us, Jason. You need to own up to whatever is keeping you from letting us be together.”

Jason takes a moment to gather his thoughts as he tries to quickly remind himself all of the reasons that he and Maxie shouldn’t be together.

Moments later Jason groans and then says, “Oh fuck it,” before slamming his lips against Maxie’s as he pulls her body to his and he starts working on the buttons of her pants.

The end.


End file.
